


番外九.予蔷薇以尖刺

by rika8811



Series: 墓碑都市的游魂 [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rika8811/pseuds/rika8811
Relationships: Emet, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: 墓碑都市的游魂 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786906
Kudos: 2





	番外九.予蔷薇以尖刺

哈迪斯在刚完成了今日的日常事务的同时，接收到了来自友人希斯拉德的通讯。

‘快来创造物管理局。’

虽然他内心觉得多半又是希斯拉德那边有什么他自己嫌麻烦的烂摊子需要自己收拾，但是对方在传来这个讯息以后就没有再发出任何补充说明，他短暂思考之后，还是向着创造务管理局的方向迈出了脚步。

在他踏入希斯拉德的办公区域的时候，发现并没有什么像平时一样鸡飞狗跳的有关危险创造物的突发事件，现场只有自己的友人希斯拉德和另外两位女性，正在商量着什么。

而他还没来得及询问，就被其中一位的灵魂所发出的颜色夺去了目光。

那是他从未在任何人的灵魂上身上见过的颜色——他甚至不知道该把那光芒定义成什么。

就在他晃神的档口，希斯拉德看见了他的到来，朝他招了招手，示意他靠近。他上前几步，听到了他们的对话。

“我也尝试了各种调整。改变颜色、大小，叶子的形态……等等等等。但是不管哪种都没办法让这花成为能真正的自己繁育的‘生物’。”带着普通的没有特征的面具的女性抱着一个透明玻璃罩，里面有一朵鲜红色的美丽花朵，恐怕是她的创造魔法的造物。

“嗯………………让我看看……”带着鲜红色面具的女性凑近了那位女性手中的玻璃罩，仔细观察起了那美丽的‘理念’。过了一会，她抬起头，询问那位女性自己可不可以在那个花朵上加上一点东西，在得到许可后，她示意那女性将玻璃罩移开，将少量的魔力凝聚在指尖，触向了花的枝条。

原本平滑的枝条上交错出现了小小的尖刺——而与此同时，哈迪斯和希斯拉德都睁大了眼睛。

它活了。

希斯拉德率先鼓起了掌：“不愧是‘那个传说中的十四人’——没想到居然这么微小的调整就能让‘理念’成为‘生命’，真是让我看到了好东西了。”

那个人透过红色的面具略带羞恼地瞪了半是起哄半是真心的希斯拉德一眼，将目光转回了开始欣喜地打量手中花朵的女性。

“这样就可以了。不过你要是想要以之前‘理念’的状态去登记也是没问题的哦，毕竟是这么美丽的花朵。……我可以问一下为什么你想要让它拥有生命吗？”

那位女性面带笑容地抱紧了手中的玻璃罩：“我想要在房子外做出一个花园——虽然永远绽放的花园也很美丽，但是如果每一天都能看到不同的成长状态的花的话，那不是更有趣吗！”她爱惜地抚摸着玻璃罩，看着被保护在那其中的花朵，过了一会又抬起头来，向着红色面具的她发问：“我可以问一下吗，为什么是增加了‘刺’？”

红色面具的她似乎因为这个问题愣了一下，她略微垂下头，用手拖着下巴陷入了思考，一缕没有固定好的头发从兜帽中掉了出来——哈迪斯注意到那头发的颜色和自己是相同的白色。过了好久她才重新抬起头，脸上的表情稍微有一点尴尬。

“其实我本来也没有考虑过这么多，只能说是直觉。被这么问到倒是有点难办了呢。”她的嘴角微微上扬，露出了一点苦笑。

“硬要说的话……我个人认为，‘生命’是为了‘生命自身’所存在的。所以仅仅是拥有为了观赏者的我们而存在的美丽是不够的——它为了活下去，必须拥有自己的‘武器’。”

“哎呀……”抱着玻璃罩子的女性露出了惊讶的神色：“但是就算它没有武器，我也会好好照看它的，这‘刺’真的是必要的吗？”

“一旦这成为了一种‘生命’，它就不可能仅仅在你的照看下存活了——它会因为各种意外播撒到你照看不到的地方。”红色面具的她将手指停留在玻璃罩面上，带着某种怜爱的眼神看着那带刺的花朵：“到那时候，也许这‘刺’就会派上用场。”

带着普通面具的女性对她的解释似懂非懂，但最终还是在答谢之后抱着她的创造物前往管理局的柜台去申请登记，这时候带着鲜红色面具的女性才和希斯拉德一起转过身来，发现了哈迪斯的到来。她眨了眨眼，一时没有说话，只是有些好奇的打量着这位对她而言的不速之客。

“这位就是……？”哈迪斯将询问的目光投向希斯拉德，希斯拉德顺势点了点头。

“对，她就是我提起过的那位“十四人委员会”之一的朋友，座之名为——”

“我的名字叫珀尔塞福涅。”红色面具的女性强硬地打断了希斯拉德的话语，并且努力摆出了凶恶的眼神瞪向他：“希斯拉德，你要是再在私人场合用座之名叫我，我以后每次见到你都只会叫你‘局长大人’。”

“抱歉抱歉。”希斯拉德脸上挂起了毫无歉意的笑容，摆了摆手：“啊——总之这位就是我提起过的那位，座之名反正你肯定也早就有所耳闻了。”

哈迪斯将目光从友人身上收回，对着他介绍的女性简单地施了一礼，然后才抬起头。红色面具的女性脸上露出了轻快的笑容，对他回礼：“初次见面。虽然可能不是很合礼数，不过可以请你尽量用名字称呼我吗？说实话我不是太习惯别人用座之名叫我。呃，那个，你的名字我记得是……”

“哈迪斯。”希斯拉德和哈迪斯同时发出了声音，然后希斯拉德笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，对珀尔塞福涅继续说到：“这家伙也是下一任‘爱梅特赛尔克’的候补之一哦。虽然距离现在这一任的退位也还有一段时间，不过拉哈布雷亚老爷子也已经关注他很久了。”

“反正都是你这家伙自己不想干所以才推举我的吧。”被提到的哈迪斯抱起了手臂，语气略有不快：“我明明听说你自己才是第一候补，却马上拒绝了。”

“绝对就是这样！我那个时候也……！”似乎是想起了什么，珀尔塞福涅也气哼哼地抱起了手臂瞪向了希斯拉德：“你明明符合加入委员会的条件，却老是以自己除了‘看’以外什么都不想干涉也不能干涉来拒绝，结果最后麻烦事都落到其他人头上！为什么我旅行的好好的要被叫回来交什么委员会的定期报告啊……！”

“啊，说到这个。”希斯拉德一边一脸轻松地听着友人们的抱怨，一边装出一副刚想起来的样子开口道：“你今天刚回到亚马乌罗提，还没有去委员会露过面吧？拉哈布雷亚老爷子之前已经来找过你了哦，说不定再过一会就又会来这里找你了，你的报告真的没问题吗？”

她的脸色肉眼可见地逐渐变得惨白，张口结舌了一阵以后刚才咄咄逼人的语气和神色早就丢去了外太空，只剩下可怜巴巴的眼神望向了自己的挚友。

希斯拉德努力憋着笑，耸了耸肩。

“如果老爷子来了我会帮你拖住的，你现在可以赶紧回去写。那边那个哈迪斯就借给你了——他很好用的哦，加油赶上死线吧。”

“哈啊？？！？？你又在说什么胡话！再说这可是委员会的事务，怎么能拜…托………外…………人…………………………”人在旁边站锅从天上来的哈迪斯话音还没落，那个‘传说中的十四人之一’已经将可怜巴巴的眼神从希斯拉德转到了自己身上，僵持了一分钟以后他终于忍耐不了这份压力举手投降。

“行了行了我知道了，我会尽量帮忙的。”

她迅速做了一个很不符合她形象的‘\万岁!/’的姿势，然后就抓住了哈迪斯的手腕，在朝希斯拉德打了个简短的招呼之后立马就发动了传送——哈迪斯甚至还没来得及吐槽她乱七八糟的传送术式就被扯着和她一起从希斯拉德面前消失了。而在确信他们俩消失之后几秒，希斯拉德才偏过头捂住嘴开始爆笑。

“看来坊间传言，创造物管理局的局长性格其实相当恶劣并不是毫无根据啊。”从旁边房间走出来的，戴着和刚才离开的珀尔塞福涅不同造型的红色面具的老者的语气带着一点无可奈何：“不过多亏了局长你的计策，这次看起来她总算能准时提交报告了。”

“举手之劳而已，拉哈布雷亚首席。”希斯拉德好不容易止住了爆笑，向着老者行了一个礼：“您这‘局长’的称呼可要折煞我了，还是叫我名字吧。”

拉哈布雷亚摆了摆手，眼神还是停留在刚才那两人离开的地方。

“……在枝条上加上了微小的尖刺就能让那植物获得灵魂寄宿么……她的感性还是一如既往地让我无法理解。”

“的确。明明各种魔法都用的粗糙马虎，却在这种方面有着无人能及的纤细直觉——和首席你的创造魔法的方向性真是大相径庭。这么说起来，拉哈布雷亚院最近又要有新的‘作品’了吧？我对您的设计可是充满期待。”

拉哈布雷亚摇了摇头：“最近是会有新的审查物送来，但是距离我的理想还差得远。果然一个人的创造魔法的力量还是太过有限——希望今年拉哈布雷亚院能够多招收到一些志同道合的研究者，这样才能有办法接近我构想中的最强大的幻想生物。”

希斯拉德在略微垂下了面具后的眼睛，过了一会才再次开口发问：“那么，为什么您当时通过了我对她的举荐呢？”

拉哈布雷亚有些奇怪地瞥了希斯拉德一眼：“虽然无法理解，但是她的力量与感性也许对于这个星球来说也是不可或缺的一部分，我并没有不认同她的能力——当然，要是她能更加重视身为十四人委员之一的职责的话，那就更好了。”

希斯拉德露出了一点惊讶的表情。

“哦呀？看来首席对她的评价，比她本人自认的要高的多？”

拉哈布雷亚哼笑了一下：“不适格的人怎么可能进的了委员会。这么说来，另外那位就是下任‘爱梅特赛尔克’的第一候补了，想不到他们俩居然会在这里相见，这也是巧合吗……”

“他们？”希斯拉德露出了疑问的表情，拉哈布雷亚点了点头：“说起来他们本人应该也都不知情吧——因为我是第一审查者，所以会查看所有候补人的资料，包括出生时间。”

“那两人，是那一年从‘大树’中唯一同时出生的新生儿。”

希斯拉德没有发出声音，但是睁大了面具后的眼睛。

“……不过对我们来说，这也并没有什么太大意义。也许是我多心了罢。”拉哈布雷亚摇了摇头，转身准备离开：“那我就先回去等她的报告了。希望下次也能得到你的协助，希斯拉德局长。”

希斯拉德对于拉哈布雷亚执意加上的称号苦笑了一下，目送了他的离开，然后将目光投向了珀尔塞福涅和哈迪斯离开的地方。

‘生’与‘死’吗……他一边反刍着新获得的信息，一边遮住了眼睛。

这眼睛能够看到很多东西——但是也仅限于‘看’。就像从最开始就规定好了一样，自己获得了过多的关于视觉的权限，却无法对看到的东西干涉一分一毫。

和看到的东西比自己要少，但是能够运用所见之物的力量的他相比，到底哪一边比较残酷呢？希斯拉德依然用手遮住自己的视界，似乎希冀能够暂时从万有的视觉权限中逃开，即使内心也知道这毫无用处。

他最终放下了手，嘴角短暂地露出了苦笑之后又恢复了平时飘然的表情。

至少距离自己看到的那些东西的到来，还有很长的时间——他暗自在内心祈祷，即使现在无能为力，也许到了那时候，事态会有其他转变。

——希望那残酷的命运，不要降临于自己的两位友人之上。

——————————

第二日，希斯拉德造访了哈迪斯的宅邸，并不意外地看到他顶着两个淡淡的黑眼圈睡眼惺忪（甚至带着起床气）地来给自己开门。

“呀。看来昨天她的报告是按时上交了，真是多亏了你的协助。”希斯拉德并没有理会哈迪斯在看到是他以后马上想要关上门的动作，驾轻就熟地滑进了他的房间。

“什么‘呀’啊！”还带着起床气的哈迪斯抓乱了自己的头发：“那家伙也太乱来了吧？！你知道她到底欠了委员会多少报告？？？！！还有你！哪有人随便就把初次见面的人借出去的！！不如说为什么你能把我借出去？！啊？？？”

希斯拉德露出了没心没肺的笑容，拍了拍他的肩膀。

“毕竟她是一年到头都可能在亚马乌罗提外旅行的那种人，欠的报告多也是理所当然的——但是就算如此。”

“昨天你也见识到了吧，她的潜力。”他的语调沉静了一些下来，但是脸上依然带着超然的微笑：“而且你肯定也看到了那个奇妙的颜色，我从来没有再其他人身上见过。”

哈迪斯陷入了沉默，过了好一会才重新抬起头，看向希斯拉德。

“你曾经和人共有过……或者说交换过视界吗？”

希斯拉德摇了摇头，然后等待着一脸复杂表情的哈迪斯开口。

“……昨天有一瞬间……大概是因为传送的时候她抓住了我的手。我们的视野……混合了。”

“我第一次看到自己的灵魂的颜色。她大概也……看到了我平时就能看到的那些……”

“哦哦……”希斯拉德露出了耐人寻味的表情：“这倒是个新奇事。那么后来呢？”

哈迪斯恢复了平时的表情，没好气地白了他一眼：“后来就一直在帮她整理她旅途中的记录和其他各个城邦的信息，来完成她拖欠的报告。”

“很有趣吧，她的见闻。”希斯拉德这次真心地笑了起来。

“有趣是……有趣。”哈迪斯叹了一口气，神色依然很复杂：“所以你到底打的什么主意？”

“你这话说的……我只是希望我的两个挚友能够好好相处，仅此而已。”希斯拉德摊开了手，脸上带着一如既往的笑容。

“毕竟我们还有很长的时间，好好享受生活吧。”


End file.
